The invention relates generally to flux compression generators. In particular, the invention incorporates high temperature superconductive materials to generate an electromagnetic pulse.
Electronic equipment, such as found in a hostile weapon system, can potentially be disabled by a flux compression generator (FCG) by means of an electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Such an FCG-equipped device has military tactical and strategic value depending on how the FCG is incorporated in a design, and the size and numbers of FCGs incorporated in the device. This effect can interrupt or damage sensitive electronics susceptible to strong electromagnetic fields, such as seeker or targeting systems on an approaching weapon. “Dawn of the E-Bomb” by M. Abrams, IEEE Spectrum, November 2003, at http://www.ece.unm.edu/faculty/edl/EdlPDF/SpectrumArticle.pdf, provides a general introduction to such uses.
Conventional FCG devices include the explosive flux compression generator (E-FCG). Further information on the E-FCG is available in “Magnetic Flux Compression Generators: A Tutorial and Survey” by C. M. Fowler and L. L. Altgilbers, Electromagnetic Phenomena, v. 3, no. 3, 2003, pp. 305-357, available at http://www.emph.com.ua/11/pdf/fowler.pdf. A briefer summary can be obtained from “How E-Bombs Work” by T. Harris at http://science.howstuffworks.com/e-bomb.htm/printable, with a link to an accompanying video demonstration at http://videos.howstuffworks.com/discovery/7102-electromagnetic-pulse-bomb-video.htm.
Conventional techniques for generating a high-power EMP fall into one of two categories: nuclear generated EMP produced via the Compton effect, and explosive generated EMP usually in the form of a magnetic flux compression generator. Nuclear EMP devices are large devices more strategic than tactical. Low-altitude nuclear EMP generation can cause significant environmental damages from radiation, pressure wave generation, or materials with high kinetic and thermal energy content. High-altitude EMP (HEMP) generation produces damage to ground-based equipment through the generation of an electrical pulse, but can also cause significant damage to orbiting satellite systems through radiation and high energy detritus.
An E-FCG, can be implemented as an EMP generator to cause damage to air- and ground-based electronic systems. The primary damage occurs through the delivery of a focused electrical pulse or energy with ancillary damage resulting from a high pressure wave and high energy detritus from the casing. The pressure wave and high energy detritus associated with a conventional E-FCG can result in unintended and unavoidable collateral damage. Conventional E-FCGs can be difficult to control during initiation due to timing between the energizing system, the explosive initiator, and the switching components, and can therefore be extremely inefficient. To be effective, they must generally be large because of the basic design of these devices. Their large size also affects the logistics of transportation and delivery.